1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spout attachments for bottles and more particularly pertains to a new spout attachment for attachment to the mouth of a bottle for aiding the smooth flow of fluid from the bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spout attachments for bottles is known in the prior art. More specifically, spout attachments for bottles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,106; U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,098; U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,922; U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,110; U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,358; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,464; U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,000; U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,230; U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,119; U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,633; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,783.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new spout attachment. The inventive device includes a tube designed for inserting into a bottle such that a bottom end of the tube is extended into the bottle and a top end of the tube is positioned adjacent a mouth of the bottle. A generally cylindrical mounting sleeve is provided having open upper and lower ends, and spaced apart inner and outer walls extending between the upper and lower ends of the mounting sleeve. The inner and outer walls 28,29 of the mounting sleeve define an annular channel therebetween opening at the lower end of the mounting sleeve. The annular channel is designed for receiving a neck of a bottle therein such that the inner wall of the mounting sleeve is inserted into the mouth of the bottle and the outer wall of the mounting sleeve is disposed around the neck of the bottle.
In these respects, the spout attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to the mouth of a bottle for aiding the smooth flow of fluid from the bottle.